gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue
The MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue is an upgraded version of the MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. It first appeared in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray and is piloted by a Carbon Human copy of Rondo Gina Sahaku. Technology & Combat Characteristics An upgrade of the MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue using parts from MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame. It retains all of Mirage Frame 2nd Issue's weapons and abilities, with the added parts from the original Mirage Frame serving to improve close combat performances. Besides the standard MS mode, it can transform into Brute Mode as well as a Tyrant Mode that resembles original Mirage Frame's Gladiator Mode. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Mirage Frame 3rd Issue's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are classified as Anti-Air, and can be used to intercept missiles, destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. Usable only in the standard MS mode. ;*Beam Saber :Stored on the Brute Head unit on the suit's back, the two beam sabers are used only during the standard MS mode where they serve as throwing weapons as the suit already has various close combat weaponry. ;*"Amenohabakiri" :A sword developed using the data of other mobile suit-use katana like the Red Frame's "Gerbera Straight" as well as the "Tiger Pierce", it thus has the same shape as the two aforementioned weapons. Named after a sword of the same name that appeared in Japanese mythology, it incorporates VPS technology that allows it to change its toughness and colors. It also features data-gathering abilities, which are activated upon physical contact with an object. Information gathered upon impact with an object will directly affect the settings of the VPS, which will then be adjusted to guarantee a lethal blow with the next strike. ;*A Sword :Full name - Anklet Sword, it is a set of three blades mounted on each foot and is longer than the C Sword A Types. When deployed, the A Swords also serve to increase the suit's stability during movements and close combat. Usable in all three modes. ;*B Sword :Full name - Bracelet Sword, it is a large blade mounted on each forearm and has a built-in beam cannon in its tip. Usable in all three modes. ;*C Sword A Type :Full name - Compact Sword Anklet Type, it is a set of three claws mounted on each foot. They are shorter than the A Swords, but have a higher level of toughness. ;*C Sword B Type :Full name - Compact Sword Bracelet Type, it is a set of three claws mounted on each hand. Most effective when deployed in Brute Mode, they have terrifying destructive power when used with that mode's super high speed movements. ;*Fin Rifle :A pair of beam rifles mounted on the shoulders, they rotate forward when in "Brute Mode" and are most effective when used in that mode. Through the use of colloid technology, they can generate a magnetic field for bending the fired beam. This is a modified, offensive version of the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam's Geschmeidig Panzer system. However, as the equipment used is miniaturized, the rifles' attack range is short. Thus, they are used exclusively in super close range combat. ;*Saber Fang :A pair of powerful beam sabers mounted on top of the Brute Head unit on the suit's back. They are usable only in "Brute Mode", where they function as a pair of forward facing fangs to tear apart enemy units. ;*Type 71 Beam Rifle :Similar to the original Mirage Frame and Mirage Frame 2nd Issue, the Mirage Frame 3rd Issue can optionally use a beam rifle when in standard MS mode for ranged attacks. However, it is rarely equipped due to the suit's specialization in super range close combat. ;*Shield :Similar to the original Mirage Frame and Mirage Frame 2nd Issue, the Mirage Frame 3rd Issue can optionally use a shield when in standard MS mode for defense. However, to keep the MS mobile and agile for super close range combat, this shield is rarely equipped. Special Attacks ;*Brute Force Attack :Like the Mirage Frame 2nd Issue, the Mirage Frame 3rd Issue can circle an enemy unit at extremely high speed and then launch an attack randomly while in Brute Mode. This caused the enemy pilot to have the impression of being surrounded and attacked by multiple units. Special Equipment & Features ;*Melee-Combat Sensors :The Mirage Frame 3rd Issue has two sets of melee-combat sensors. One set is mounted in the back of the head and usable only when the suit is in "Tyrant Mode". Another set is mounted in the Brute Head unit and usable only in "Brute Mode". The melee-combat sensors sacrifice the long-range data gathering functions in exchange for optimum efficiency in close-range. However, the suit in "Brute Mode" is fast enough to evade any possible ranged attacks. ;*Brute Head :Mounted on the suit's back, it extends when in "Brute Mode" and serves as that mode's head unit. This equipment utilized the ability of the prototype Gundam Astray unit to mount additional equipment on the mobile suit's back. It contains the Brute Mode's Melee-Combat Sensors, and is armed with two beam sabers and two saber fangs. Can be removed and utilized by other mobile suit, granting the use of the mounted sensors and weaponry. ;*Mirage Colloid Sensor Antennas :The three protrusions on the head are mirage colloid sensor antennas. These antennas can spread mirage colloid particles around the suit and through them sense the movement of enemy units nearby, even those that are cloaked can be detected. ;*Special Mirage Colloid System :Unlike the mirage colloid system that is used by other mobile suits, the system used here is not for cloaking but used in conjunction with the VPS armor to alter the appearance of the suit, allowing it to disguise itself as other mobile suits. ;*Variable Phase Shift armor History Despite the upgrade to MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue, Gina was still defeated by Gai. Desperate for victory, he returns to the Librarian's base and has his MS upgraded again. Mirage Frame 3rd Issue was developed and Gina again uses his MS to challenge Gai to another battle. The result of this fight is unknown. Notes External links